


In arms reach

by upintheattic



Series: Filled Prompts [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Requited Love, Short & Sweet, mbav, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upintheattic/pseuds/upintheattic
Summary: Erica isn’t one for being open about her feelings but things are different when she’s with Sarah, it’s easier when they don’t need words to say everything.
Relationships: Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Series: Filled Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In arms reach

**Author's Note:**

> [This takes place right after Mirror/rorriM]
> 
> Maybe forever isn't so scary when it's with the person you most adore.
> 
> Being a vampire is great! Just not when you want see how you've grown and change.

They were tired and more than a little disappointed that their first school play had gone terribly wrong because yet another paranormal creature ruined their day. Honestly, Erica seemed more upset about it than Sarah was which was a little strange since she usually didn’t care that much about most things. Despite Erica’s sour mood Sarah followed her home like usual. In the same way Benny would almost always be found at the Morgan household, Sarah spent more time in Erica’s bedroom than her own. To be fair Erica’s parents were never home and paid little attention to anything outside of their work.

“It was nice to have reflection again,” Erica laments with a sigh and leans against Sarah. “Even for just a little bit.”

“Is that what’s been bothering you?” Sarah asks with a small smile, teasing but relieved it hadn’t been something more serious. Very few things got under Erica’s skin but it wasn’t a surprise it was something that involved her looks.

Erica hides her face in the crook of Sarah’s neck and she knows the blonde is pouting as she nods her head. “I mean, I think it’s unfair that I get super hot at the same time I can’t even show up in a picture. I know you think that’s vein but yeah it’s been bumming me out...” 

There’s a pause because Sarah can’t lie that she feels similar.

Walking by a mirror and having no clue what you look like is sometimes annoying and sometimes a little scary. No way of telling how she’s changed or if she could change. Maybe as a vampire they couldn’t physically age but they still matured, was that visible? Did nothing change no matter how much she tried? Did she look different in certain clothes? She didn’t care if it was vein, Sarah missed being able to see herself in the mirror trying on a new outfit and think she looked good. 

“Remember when there were coffee zombies around town?” Sarah asks suddenly and the question surprises both of them, she hadn’t realized she was saying anything until Erica answers back. 

“Oh yeah, I was fully ready to blame Benny for that before Rory told me what happened. But what does that have to do with not having a reflection?” Erica replied, her voice a little tired and aloof. 

Sarah bit her bottom lip, embarrassed by what she wanted to say. “Before everything went to shit I met this guy and he drew a picture of me and it was the first time I saw myself since I got turned. It was…. Really nice to get a recent look at myself. It’s not selfish for wanting to see yourself after so much time, you’ve changed a lot and I’m glad you got a glimpse of that even if you were possessed by the ghost of a theatre kid during most of it.”

It feels cheesy to say and Sarah doesn’t mind being open about her feelings, especially around her best friend, but Erica tended to be more closed off. 

“Ugh, you’re right, she was a theatre kid….” Erica says and her voice trials off slightly. “But I guess you’re right, I’m glad I got to see myself even if it might be for the last time.”

Erica shifts a little in her spot on the bed, moving to wrap her arms around Sarah and keep hiding her face between hair and skin. She can smell strawberry shampoo and vanilla perfume and the sweetness of it made Erica’s head spin in the best way. Sarah smelled like a flower shop or somewhere homey and it’s comforting to the blonde teenager who needed the sense of familiarity. Everything had changed and Erica argued for the better, but maybe that was because she got to be the one thing she’s dreamed of being while still having her best friend in arms reach. 

Neither of them moved, not wanting to create a gap between them; even if vampires didn’t have body heat there was a different kind of warmth that they shared and it made Sarah subtly blush. 

“Is it silly that I still have a compact in my purse?” She added, mouth slightly pressed against Erica’s blonde hair and Sarah can’t help but absentmindedly run her fingers through it. “It has an old I.D. photo taped to the inside.”

“I would say that’s more depressing than it is silly, but I can’t blame you.” The sound of Erica’s voice came out muffled as she spoke into the small of Sarah’s neck, cool breath nearly making her shiver. There were few things that made Sarah Fox too hesitant to speak or move, Erica Jones pressing feather light kisses on her skin was on top of the list of those things. “You’re lucky you were hot before you got turned into a vampire. Double hotness. I was only hot afterwards.”

“Erica,” Sarah faltered. “You’ve always been this beautiful.”

There’s a bitter, hollow laugh that falls tiredly from the blonde vampire’s lips and it was heartbreaking to hear. Erica stops kissing Sarah’s jawline and sits up to look at her best friend, knees pulled close to her chest and hair falling over parts of her face.

“You’ve always been the pretty friend, Star.” It comes out like a statement in that low tone of voice Erica used to be serious. The use of the childhood nickname only made the knot in Sarah’s stomach tighter. 

“That isn’t true. I’ve always thought you were the coolest person, you’ve never cared what anyone thought and you never hid what you liked and-” 

“I cared, Sarah. I cared so much that it felt like I was drowning! I hid behind what I liked.” Blonde hair hides trembling lips and Erica tightened her first so much that the knuckles went white. “You know, I was jealous of you at one point. I couldn’t tell if I wanted to kiss you or be you, but I’ve figured it out.” Her voice trails for a second as she pauses to recollect all her feelings and lets out a quick exhale, relaxing her shoulders and turning to look at her best friend.

Sarah stared back in a soft look of concern and unease, not knowing if she should reach out and physically comfort the other girl. It was rare Erica let out any deep emotions and she didn’t want to do anything to mess up the moment. 

“So which is it?”

Erica grins because she couldn’t keep a serious face for longer than a minute and leans towards Sarah, noses inches away. “I wanted to kiss you. It’s always been that way. I wanted to be good enough for you and when I thought I wasn’t I tried to ignore how much I wanted you.”

She’s looking down at Sarah’s lips and bites her own nervously, they’ve never outright said how they felt for one another but over the past year they got closer, touchier and overall hadn’t needed to use words and label whatever they were. But kissing, actually kissing hadn’t been something they tried yet despite both of them desperately wanting to. 

“Erica, you’ve always been enough.” It comes out sad and a little rushed as the gap between their mouths close, unsure who had been the one to lean in completely first. 

Sarah tastes as sweet as she smells and Erica gets a little dizzy over the way that her best friend kisses. Good girl Sarah who always does the right thing and who’s only ever dated one person before, was taking the lead and the use of tongue came as a welcomed surprise. Erica cups Sarah’s face and brushes her thumb softly against her cheek.

The bedroom is silent outside of the sound of small, low giggles and hums and it’s surreal to finally do this after so many years of silent pining. It gets harder to kiss when they can’t help but smile and Erica pulls away, eyes lidded over and chest so full of affection that it feels suffocating. Vampires don’t need air but Erica choices to believe that being undead isn’t what caused her to be so breathless. There’s a strong feeling that burns and tears through her, a raising heat that makes her think after all this time, after that happened to them, they get to have this and it’s so, so good. It’s better than anything out of her Dusk books and she’s thankful that vampires can live so long because she wants to enjoy this for the rest of time.

Sarah carefully pushes a tuff of stray hair behind Erica’s ear and grins at the way she sees Erica blush. The look on her face is soft, which was rare because Erica Jones didn’t do ‘soft’ but the way she looked now... Sarah thinks about every sappy poem she’s ever read and understands what those writers had been feeling. She couldn’t stop herself from falling deeper into a sense of fondness.

“You’re eyes are so pretty.” Sarah says and it comes out like a whisper, a prayer towards something divine. A silk promise made from tender warmth and devotion. “You’ve always been so pretty, you’ve always been more than enough.”

A year ago Erica might have cried hearing those words, and maybe she still wants to but stops herself. Her cheeks turn to a faded pink and she places a hand behind Sarah’s neck and pulls them back into another kiss, and it’s another silent agreement. A wordless ‘thank you’ or ‘I know that now’. 

There are many things that go unspoken between them, but they don’t need words; not when they’re this close, moving a slow rhythm and enjoying the type of vulnerability that is terrifying to share with anyone else. It’s never terrifying when it’s her, Erica thinks. Talking about her feelings never felt she was being cut open when it was with the one person she trusted with her undead life.

Sarah runs her fingers through Erica’s hair and it’s another unspoken comfort between them, one that makes their chest flutter and everything feels like it was at a stand still. There’s a moment of pause and Sarah silently decides that if this what eternity would be like then she wasn’t scared of what came next, not when the one person she wants to spend the rest of forever with is just in arms reach.

**Author's Note:**

> filled prompt from tumblr that's cute and i haven't done serica before so i knew i had post it here <3


End file.
